pirates of the caribbean the story continues with
by MissyDaae
Summary: family fortunes


It was a beautiful summers morning, the sun had just began to rise and the sea swept up on to the sand, Missy lay there unconscious laying in the water as it rushed past her. Missy gasped, grabbing her breath and sat up looking around at her surroundings, where was she? How did she get there? And how long had she been lying there?

Missy stood up uneasy and strolled along the sea front, shaking from the cold sea water, noticed a small house on the cliffs and headed towards it.

On arrival she noticed a young woman sat just meters away, looking over the cliff and out to sea. The lady seemed quite unhappy and did not hear Missy approach. "excuse me?" missy said behind the lady, the maiden turned quickly "my god you frightened me" she said a little thrown "who are you?" she asked while catching her breath again and reaching down to a blade that lay beside her. "my name is Missy and ye wont be needing that I assure you" missy explained "who are you?" missy asked while the young lady got to her feet "I am Elizabeth Swann" she said "pirate king" Elizabeth now held the sword to missy's throat "I'll be the judge on needing this" Elizabeth smiled "why are you here?" she asked looking around to see no ship or boat.

"I awoke here, I am as confused as you are" missy said reaching out to the blade "please lower your weapon" Elizabeth could see Missy was telling the truth and was genuinely confused with everything, she lowered her sword. "Do you know where you come from?" she asked "no, not really" missy answered "one moment I was on the black pearl and the next …here" she added. Elizabeth's face turned pale "the black pearl! That's impossible I was too on the black pearl in a battle with Davy Jones" Elizabeth explained not really sure if she could trust this woman. Missy stepped back "ye fought with Davy Jones and survived" missy slumped to the ground "how did ye escape him?" missy asked taking hold of Elizabeth. Elizabeth sat beside her "Davy Jones has been destroyed and the flying Dutchman has a new captain" she said with sadness in her voice "My husband Will Turner" a tear run down her cheek "and jack sparrow, what has become of him?" she asked holding tightly to Elizabeth's hands "he be fine, long gone with the black pearl" she said "how do you know jack and Davy?" Elizabeth asked. Missy smiled "he is ok, then it worked" she stood up and walked away from Elizabeth who ran after her "please how do you know them, what worked?" missy turned back to her "Its all coming back to me, I drank a potion to appear dead, to save jack from Davy and well know he is dead and jack fine" she smiled "I have to go find the pearl, do ye have a ship?" missy asked.

Elizabeth looked to missy in shock "how are you back?" missy walked back to Elizabeth "the potion was designed to bring me back when Davy was killed" missy jumped around eager to set sail "please now do ye have a ship? I will return it" she said before slumping to the ground "I must be still weak from everything that's happened" Elizabeth took hold of missy's arm and helped her to her feet "you can rest here for the day and I will come with you" Elizabeth suggested "I have a ship and a crew, I will take you to the black pearl and jack sparrow". Missy agreed and followed Elizabeth into her house.

The next morning Missy awoke to find Elizabeth had readied her crew and the ship was awaiting her at the shore. "why did you not wake me sooner?" she asked a tired Elizabeth " you needed as much rest as you could get Missy" she replied before heading back to the ship "are ye ready to set sail?" she asked looking back to missy "aye!" missy replied running down behind her. Once on board Elizabeth commanded her crew to head for Tortuga "it's the best place to start when looking for captain jack sparrow" Elizabeth laughed "aye he aint changed much then!" missy added also laughing. Missy stopped laughing and turned to Elizabeth "thank you for taking me Mrs Turner" missy smiled and turned away "two turners on one ship" she whispered which Elizabeth heard. "What did you say?" missy faced Elizabeth "my surname be turner too!" she commented "who is your father?" Elizabeth asked "bootstrap bill turner be my father, have ye heard of him?" missy said smiling. Elizabeth could not believe what she was hearing, was this really a relative, a sister of Will's. "Will turner is his son, your brother I suppose" Elizabeth shook her head "but surely you know of him?" she questioned. Missy walked to the ledge of the ship and sat with her legs hanging over the edge "I almost forgot, but he was a young boy when I left, how long have I been gone?" missy looked up to Elizabeth "Will is now a man" Elizabeth remember the time she first met will on her ship nearly a decade ago "you must have disappeared the day we found him" Elizabeth now sat bedside her "that was almost ten years ago". Missy sighed "ten years, captain jack probably wont even remember me" missy placed her head in her hands "everything has changed and people have grown and died, ye say will be the captain of the Dutchman!" she added "then he be dead too, and what of my father?" missy asked with tears running down her face.


End file.
